espiritafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Alfred Russel Wallace
Alfred Russel Wallace, OM, FRS (Usk, País de Gales, 8 de janeiro de 1823 — Broadstone, Dorset, Inglaterra, 7 de novembro de 1913) foi um naturalista, geógrafo, antropólogo e biólogo britânico. Em fevereiro de 1858, durante uma jornada de pesquisa nas ilhas Molucas, Indonésia, Wallace escreveu um ensaio no qual praticamente definia as bases da teoria da evolução e enviou-o a Charles Darwin, com quem mantinha correspondência, pedindo ao colega uma avaliação do mérito de sua teoria, bem como o encaminhamento do manuscrito ao geólogo Charles Lyell. Darwin, ao se dar conta de que o manuscrito de Wallace apresentava uma teoria praticamente idêntica à sua - aquela em que vinha trabalhando, com grande sigilo, ao longo de vinte anos - escreveu ao amigo Charles Lyell: "Toda a minha originalidade será esmagada". Para evitar que isso acontecesse, Lyell e o botânico Joseph Hooker - também amigo de Darwin e também influente no meio científico - propuseram que os trabalhos fossem apresentados simultaneamente à Linnean Society of London, o mais importante centro de estudos de história natural da Grã-Bretanha, o que aconteceu a 1º de julho de 1858. Em seguida, Darwin decidiu terminar e publicar rapidamente sua teoria: A Origem das Espécies foi publicada logo no ano seguinte. Wallace foi o primeiro a propor uma "geografia" das espécies animais e, como tal, é considerado um dos precursores da ecologia e da biogeografia e, por vezes, chamado de "Pai da Biogeografia". Primeiros anos Wallace nasceu no vilarejo de Llandoc, próximo Usk, Monmouthshire, País de Gales. Foi o oitavo de nove filhos de Thomas Vere Wallace e Mary Anne Greenell. Sua mãe era duma família inglesa respeitável de classe-média de Hertford. Thomas Wallace era de ascendência escocesa e sua família, como muitos Wallaces escoceses, reivindicam uma ligação com William Wallace, o líder da insurreição contra a Inglaterra no século XIII. Thomas Wallace obteve graduação em direito embora nunca praticou na profissão. Ele herdou algumas terras rentáveis, mas investimentos ruins e empresas falidas resultaram numa deterioração regular das condições financeiras da família. Quando Alfred Wallace tinha cinco anos, sua família mudou-se para Hertford, ao norte de Londres, onde frequentou a Hertford Grammar School (Liceu) até que dificuldades financeiras forçaram sua família a retirá-lo em 1836. Wallace então se mudou para Londres para morar e trabalhar com seu irmão mais velho John, um aprendiz de construtor com 19 anos (em 1979 uma placa foi colocada na Rua St. Peter, 44, em Croydon em comemoração ao facto dele ter morado lá em algum momento daquele período). Essa foi uma medida paliativa até que William, o primogênito, estivesse em condições de receber Alfred como um aprendiz de agrimensor. Enquanto isso ele assistiu a aulas e leu livros no Instituto de Mecânica de Londres, onde esteve exposto a ideias políticas radicais de reformistas sociais tais como Robert Owen e Thomas Paine. Deixou Londres em 1837 para morar com William e trabalhar como seu aprendiz por seis anos. Ao fim de 1839 mudaram-se para Kington, próximo da fronteira galesa, antes de finalmente se fixarem em Neath, Glamorgan. Entre 1840 e 1843, Alfred Wallace realizou trabalhos de agrimensura na zona rural ao oeste da Inglaterra e Gales. Por volta do final de 1843 a empresa de William declinou por conta de condições econômicas difíceis, e Alfred partiu em Janeiro, com 20 anos. Após um breve período de desemprego, Alfred Wallace foi contratado como mestre na Collegiate School em Leicester para ensinar desenho, cartografia e agrimensura. Wallace passou bastante tempo na biblioteca de Leicester onde leu Um Ensaio sobre o Princípio de População de Thomas Malthus e onde numa noite encontrou o entomologista Henry Walter Bates. Bates tinha apenas 19 anos, porém já publicara um artigo acerca de besouros no periódico The Zoologist. Ele formou uma amizade com Wallace e o familiarizou com o colecionamento de insetos. William faleceu em março de 1845, e Wallace abandonou seu cargo de professor para assumir a firma de seu irmão em Neath. Ele e seu irmão John não foram capazes de tocar o negócio, e após alguns meses Wallace encontrou trabalho como engenheiro civil numa firma próxima que trabalhava na medição para uma ferrovia proposta no Vale de Neath. O trabalho de Wallace na agrimensura consistia em passar bastante tempo ao ar livre no campo, fato que lhe permitiu aprazer-se com sua nova paixão em coletar insetos. Wallace teve êxito em persuadir seu irmão John a acompanhá-lo no empreendimento duma firma de arquitetura e engenharia civil, a qual executou vários projetos incluso o planejamento e edificação do prédio do Instituto de Mecânica de Neath. William Jevons, o fundador desse instituto, ficou impressionado com Wallace e o convenceu a lecionar lá ciência e engenharia. No outono de 1846, aos 23 anos, ele e John reuniam condições de adquirir uma casa de campo próximo de Neath, onde viveram com sua mãe e irmã Fanny (seu pai falecera em 1843). Durante esse período ele leu avidamente, trocando cartas com Bates acerca do tratado evolucionista de Robert Chambers Vestiges of the Natural History of Creation (Vestígios da História natural da Criação), A viagem do Beagle de Charles Darwin, e Princípios de Geologia, de Charles Lyell. Exploração e estudo do Mundo Natural Inspirado pelas crônicas de naturalistas viajantes precedentes incluindo Alexander von Humboldt, Charles Darwin e William Henry Edwards, Wallace decidiu que ele também queria viajar para o exterior como naturalista. Em 1848, Wallace e Henry Bates partiram para o Brasil a bordo do Mischief. Sua intenção era coletar insetos e outros espécimes animais na floresta amazônica e vendê-los a colecionadores na Inglaterra. Também esperavam juntar evidências da transmutação das espécies. Wallace e Bates passaram a maior parte de seu primeiro ano coletando espécimens próximo de Belém do Pará, quando exploraram o interior separadamente, encontrando-se ocasionalmente para discutir seus achados. Em 1849, tiveram a breve companhia dum outro jovem explorador, o botânico Richard Spruce, junto com o irmão mais novo de Wallace, Herbert. Herbert partiu logo em seguida (falecendo dois dias depois de febre amarela), mas Spruce, assim como Bates, passariam quase dez anos coletando na América do Sul. Wallace continuou cartografando o Rio Negro por quatro anos, coletando espécimes e tomando notas acerca dos povos e línguas que encontrou bem como a geografia, flora e fauna. Em 12 de julho de 1852, Wallace embarcou rumo ao Reino Unido no brigue Helen. Após vinte e oito dias ao mar, bálsamo na carga do navio pegou fogo e a tripulação foi forçada a abandonar o navio. A coleção inteira de Wallace foi perdida. Pode apenas salvar parte de diário e uns poucos esboços. Wallace e sua tripulação passaram dez dias num barco aberto antes de serem resgatados pelo brigue Jordeson. Após seu retorno ao Reino Unido, Wallace passou dezoito meses em Londres vivendo do pagamento do seguro de sua coleção perdida e vendendo o que sobrou. Durante esse período, apesar de ter perdido quase todas as suas anotações de sua expedição à América do Sul, ele escreveu seis ensaios (os quais incluíram On the Monkeys of the Amazon) e dois livros: Palm Trees of the Amazon and Their Uses e Travels on the Amazon. Também firmou contato um número de outros naturalistas britânicos – mais significantemente, Darwin. De 1854 a 1862, de 31 para 39 anos de idade, Wallace viajou para a Arquipélago Malaio ou Índias Orientais (agora Malásia e Indonésia), para coletar espécimes para venda e estudar a natureza. Suas observações das marcantes diferenças zoológicas através do estreito no arquipélago levaram-no a propor a fronteira biogeográfica atualmente conhecida como a Linha de Wallace. Wallace coletou mais de 125 000 espécimes no Arquipélago Malaio (só de besouros mais de 80 000). Mais de mil deles representam espécies novas para a ciência. Uma de suas mais bem conhecidas descrições de espécies durante sua viagem é a do sapo que desliza em árvores, Rhacophorus nigropalmatus, conhecido como o sapo voador de Wallace. Enquanto ele explorava o arquipélago, refinou seus pensamentos acerca da evolução e teve sua famosa concepção da seleção natural. Descrições de seus estudos e aventuras foram eventualmente publicadas em 1869 como The Malay Archipelago, que se tornou um dos mais populares diários de exploração científica do século XIX, mantido continuamente à venda por sua editora inicial (Macmillan) até a segunda década do século XX. A publicação foi elogiada por cientistas tais como Darwin (a quem o livro foi dedicado), e Charles Lyell, e por não-cientistas tais como o romancista Joseph Conrad, que chamou o livro de seu companheiro de cabeceira favorito e o usou como fonte de informações para vários de seus romances, especialmente Lord Jim. editar Teoria da Evolução Ilustração da rã planadora, no livro "O Arquipélago Malaio" de Wallace Em 1855, Wallace publicou um artigo, "On the Law Which has Regulated the Introduction of Species" (Sobre a Lei que regulou a introdução das espécies) — 1855, no qual ele junta e enumera observações gerais sobre a distribuição geográfica e geológica das espécies (biogeografia) e conclui que "Cada espécie surgiu coincidindo tanto em espaço quanto em tempo com uma espécie proximamente a ela aliada." Esse artigo, também conhecido como a Lei Sarawak (assim denominada devido ao estado de Sarawak, localizado na ilha de Borneo) foi um prenúncio ao monumental artigo que ele escreveria três anos mais tarde. A. R. Wallace em Singapura em 1862. Wallace encontrou-se brevemente e apenas uma vez com Darwin, e foi um dos seus numerosos correspondentes de todas as partes do mundo, cujas observações Darwin utilizou para dar suporte às suas teorias. Wallace sabia que Darwin tinha interesse na questão de como as espécies se originavam e confiava na opinião dele sobre o assunto. Assim, ele lhe enviou seu ensaio "On the Tendency of Varieties to Depart Indefinitely From the Original Type" (Sobre a Tendência das Variedades de se Separarem Indefinidamente do Tipo Original) - 1858, e pediu-lhe que escrevesse a crítica. Em 18 de junho de 1858 Darwin recebeu o manuscrito de Wallace. Embora o ensaio de Wallace ainda não propusesse o famoso conceito darwiniano de seleção natural, enfatizava uma divergência evolutiva entre as espécies e suas similares. Nesse sentido era essencialmente o mesmo que a teoria sobre a qual Darwin tinha trabalhado durante 20 anos, e que nunca tinha sido publicada. Darwin escreveu a Charles Lyell: "ele não poderia ter feito um pequeno resumo melhor! Até os seus termos constam agora nos títulos dos meus capítulos!" Apesar de Wallace não ter pedido que publicassem o seu ensaio, Charles Lyell e Joseph Hooker decidiram apresentar o ensaio junto a trechos de um artigo, que Darwin havia escrito em 1844 e mantido confidencial, à Linnean Society of London, em 1 de julho de 1858, dando destaque à teoria de Darwin. Wallace aceitou o arranjo após o fato, agradecido por ter sido, pelo menos, nele incluído. O status social e científico de Darwin naquela época era muito superior ao de Wallace e era improvável que as observações de Wallace sobre a evolução tivessem sido aceitas com a mesma seriedade, caso tivessem sido apresentadas independentemente. Apesar de relegado à posição de co-descobridor e nunca socialmente igual a Darwin ou aos outros cientistas britânicos de elite, Wallace foi contemplado com um acesso bem mais fácil aos altamente regulados meios científicos britânicos após a posição favorável que recebeu de Darwin. Quando retornou à Inglaterra, Wallace encontrou-se com Darwin e os dois permaneceram amigos desde então. Concepções religiosas e aplicação da teoria à Humanidad Em uma carta a um parente em 1861, Wallace escreveu: "Penso ter razoavelmente escutado e ponderado as evidências de ambos os lados e continuo um completo descrente de quase tudo o que você considera serem as verdades mais sagradas... Posso ver muito a ser admirado em todas as religiões... Mas quanto a haver um Deus e qual seja a Sua natureza; quanto a termos ou não uma alma imortal ou quanto ao nosso estado após a morte, não posso ter medo algum de ter que sofrer pelo estudo da natureza e pela busca da verdade...." Em 1864, antes que Darwin tivesse abordado publicamente o assunto—apesar de outros o terem—Wallace publicou um artigo, The Origin of Human Races and the Antiquity of Man Deduced from the Theory of 'Natural Selection' (A Origem das Raças Humanas e a Antiguidade do Homem Deduzidos da Teoria de "Seleção Natural"), aplicando a teoria à Humanidade. Wallace tornou-se a seguir um espiritualista e, mais tarde, argumentou que a seleção natural não poderia justificar o gênio matemático, artístico ou musical, nem contemplações metafísicas, a razão ou o humor, e que algo no "invisível universo do Espírito" tinha intercedido pelo menos três vezes na história: #A criação da vida a partir da matéria inorgânica. #A introdução da consciência nos animais superiores. #A geração das faculdades acima-mencionadas no espírito humano. Ele também acreditava que a razão de ser do universo era o desenvolvimento do espírito humano (ver Wallace (1889)). Essas concepções muito perturbaram Darwin ao longo de sua vida, argumentando ele que apelos espirituais eram desnecessários e que a seleção sexual podia facilmente explicar esses fenômenos aparentemente não adaptativos. Em 1865, Wallace investigou os fenômenos das mesas girantes ainda tão em voga na Europa; a mediunidade de Mr. Marshall, de Mr. Cuppy e outras, afirmando mais tarde que as comunicações com espíritos "são inteiramente comprovadas tão bem como quaisquer fatos que são provados em outras ciências". Em muitos relatos da história da teoria da evolução, Wallace é relegado ao papel de um simples estímulo para a teoria do próprio Darwin. Na realidade, Wallace desenvolveu suas próprias concepções distintas sobre a evolução (concepções essas que divergiam das de Darwin) e era considerado por muitos (especialmente por Darwin) como um pensador de primeira grandeza sobre a teoria da evolução no seu tempo, e cujas idéias não podiam ser ignoradas. Ele é um dos naturalistas mais citados na obra de Darwin Descent of Man (A Origem do Homem), freqüentemente dele discordando fortemente. editar Prêmios Dentre os muitos prêmios concedidos a Wallace vale citar a Order of Merit (Ordem do Mérito), de 1908, a Medalha Copley da Royal Society (Sociedade Real), de 1908, a Medalha do Fundador da Royal Geographical Society e a Medalha de Ouro da Linnean Society (Sociedade Lineana), de 1892. Ele também foi honrado ao serem batizadas crateras de Marte e da Lua com base em seu nome. Tendo às vezes sido chamado de "A Lua de Darwin" é curioso o fato de Wallace ter tido seu nome associado a uma cratera da Lua. Wallace Centre Em 14 de julho de 2005, o Ministro Chefe Pehin Sri Dr Haji Abdul Taib Mahmud instou a Unimas 2 a criar o Wallace Centre (Centro Wallace, em Santubong) em um esforço para inspirar jovens cientistas a desenvolver mais pequisas sobre a rica biodiverisdade do país. *WCS Sarawak. Um centro completo a ser estabelecido e denominado em honra do renomado naturalista britânico irá inspirar jovens cientistas a desenvolver mais pequisas sobre biodiverisdade em Sarawak, na Borneo Malaia. Referências * Wallace, Alfred Russel (1889). Darwinismo, Capítulo 15 (em inglês). Publicações *WALLACE, Alfred Russel (2000); publicado originalmente em The Malay Archipelago (O Arquipélago Malaio). Singapura: Periplus Press. ISBN 9625936459. *WALLACE, Alfred Russel (1870). Contributions to the Theory of Natural Selection (Contribuições à Teoria da Seleção Natural). *WALLACE, Alfred Russel (1876). The Geographical Distribution of Animals (A Distribuição Geográfica dos Animais). *WALLACE, Alfred Russel (1898). Vaccination A Delusion (Vacinação Uma Desilusão). Swan Sonnenschein & Co. Ligações externas *A Página de Alfred Russel Wallace (em inglês) *Russel Wallace, The Malay Archipelago (O Arquipélago Malaio) *Blackletter G.svg Obras de Alfred Russel Wallace no Projeto Gutenberg *da Ordem do Mérito e lista completa de todos os titulares 1902-2002, incluindo Wallace (em inglês) Bibliografia *Just Before the Origin: Alfred Russel Wallace's Theory of Evolution (Logo Antes da Origem: A Teoria da Evolução de Alfred Russel Wallace) por John Langdon Brooks ISBN 1583481117 *The Spice Islands Voyage: The Quest for Alfred Wallace, the Man Who Shared Darwin's Discovery of Evolution (A Viagem às Ilhas Spice: A Busca por Alfred Wallace, o Homem que Compartilhou a Teoria da Evolução de Darwin). *My Life (Minha Vida), uma autobiografia: (1905) Alfred Russel Wallace por Chapman & Hall, Ltd., London *Song of the Dodo (A Canção do Dodo), por David Quammen ISBN 0684827123 *GASPAR, Lúcia. Viajantes em terras brasileiras - Documentos existentes no acervo da Biblioteca Central Blanche Knopf. Fundação Joaquim Nabuco. Recife. *WALLACE, Alfred Russel. Viagens pelo Amazonas e rio Negro. São Paulo: Companhia Editora Nacional, 1939. Categoria:Pesquisadores de fenômenos espíritas